Reunión de monstruos
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Jill se va a pasar el fin de semana con Chris, por lo que Nemesis se queda a cargo de la casa, y su maravilloso plan consiste en invitar a sus amigos para una maratón de juegos en el que esperan divertirse todo el fin de semana. Oneshot.


Luego de la bonita acogida que tuvo mi anterior OS de Resident Evil veo bastante oportuno mostrarles esta nueva locura. Igual y a la vez diferente, así lo veo yo, y espero que ustedes sean capaces de decirme qué les parece :D.

 **Reunión de monstruos**

─ ¿A dónde dijiste que ibas, Jill?

─ Pues me voy de paseo un par de días con Chris. Ya teníamos tiempo que no hacíamos nada juntos, Neme.

Jill ya tenía listas sus maletas para estar unos días con su novio Chris, mientras que su compañero de apartamento, el monstruo conocido como Némesis tipo-T, estaba en el sofá jugando con su consola favorita, más específicamente estaba jugando Resident Evil 3. Le encantaba ese juego, y adoraba con fervor al boss del juego, puesto que le parecía el enemigo más genial y fuerte que haya existido jamás en ningún otro videojuego que haya pasado por aquella plataforma. Sin embargo, Némesis siempre podía ser todo oídos para su amiga Jill cada vez que ésta le hablaba.

─ Te dejo a cargo del apartamento, y vas a tener que regar las hierbas, y con eso me refiero a las verdes, las rojas y las azules.

─ Entendido ─ responde Némesis alzando su pulgar.

─ Y también dejé algo de dinero por si lo necesitas.

─ Gracias, pero en el trabajo me acaban de pagar un bono excelente ─ Némesis hace una fea mueca, señal de que estaba sonriendo ─. El jefe Marcus quedó complacido con mi desempeño en el campo de pruebas científicas.

─ Entonces no hay nada más que necesite decirte ─ Jill toma sus maletas y sale del apartamento ─. Como ya te dije, vuelvo en un par de días. Espero que no me extrañen por aquí.

─ No te preocupes. Si Rebbecca pregunta, pues le digo adónde fuiste para que no se asuste por no tener sus clases de música ─ Némesis regresa su atención a la consola y continúa jugando ─. Enserio amo a este monstruo. Incluso en el nivel más fácil es jodidamente difícil de matar y le da bastante emoción al juego. Y una cosa que te digo yo ahora, Jill.

─ ¿Qué ocurre?

─ Que no se olvide usar protección con Chris. Por algo dicen de él que donde pone el ojo pone la bala.

─ ¡Némesis! ─ el monstruo se ríe mientras Jill se pone completamente roja ─ Como sea, cuídate y evita los problemas.

Némesis sigue jugando hasta haber superado completamente el juego, y luego de eso apaga la consola y la tele para irse a la cocina a preparar algo para almorzar. Era una suerte que Jill se hubiera hecho a cargo de las compras el día anterior, por lo que Némesis no tendría que pasar por la molestia que significaba ir al mercado, especialmente porque la gente de las cajas siempre se le quedaban mirando raro cuando iba para comprar verduras. Ya en la cocina se hace un revoltillo con vegetales y trocitos (del tamaño de dedos) de jamón, si bien usó la considerable cantidad de siete huevos para que así comiese bien, y también se hizo una olla enorme de arroz marinado para así completar el almuerzo.

─ Es una suerte que mi sueldo y el de Jill sea tan bueno. Así la comida nunca nos falta ─ dice mientras se servía la comida par luego ir a la cocina.

Estaba listo para comer, cuando escucha el sonido de su teléfono Nokia (el único que no rompía accidentalmente cuando lo llamaban o recibía correos), atiende y escucha la voz de Mr. X, su compañero de salidas y más confiable compañero de trabajo.

─ _¿Estás disponible esta tarde, Némesis?_

─ Así es. Tengo todo el fin de semana libre, por lo que no tengo nada que hacer aparte de superar todos los juegos que me quedan de Resident Evil, y como en una hora iba a empezar el Survivor, que Ark Thompson me lo recomendó bastante.

─ _Perfecto. Claire me había prestado su juego de Resident Evil 2, y también me advirtió que estuviera con el ojo abierto, pues supuestamente para el año que viene saldrá un remake para PS4_.

─ Pues los rumores tienen que ser ciertos, si hasta dijeron que iba a salir un demo y todo, y también pude ver una par de trailers.

Némesis y Mr. X siguen hablando de sus juegos favoritos durante un rato más, cuando quedan en encontrarse esa misma tarde en el departamento de Némesis y Jill. Era una suerte que el monstruo hubiera limpiado de cabo a rabo el lugar, si bien su enorme tamaño y fuerza incontrolable no siempre le hacía fácil la labor. Luego de meditar aquello un rato, simplemente continuó en lo que se había quedado con la comida.

* * *

 **Rato después**

El timbre de la puerta suena, y Némesis abre para recibir a Mr.X, Nosferatu, Uroboros Mkono y Neil Fisher (en su forma Uroboros). Némesis ya había preparado para una toda una tarde de videojuegos, ver gameplays por internet y ver qué trucos nuevos habían descubierto los gamers taringueros y con cuentas en Wikia. Los cinco monstruos reunidos eran unos amantes totales del juego, y eso era algo imposible de negar.

─ ¿Van a querer palomitas? ─ Némesis muestra unos cuencos enormes que estaban hasta el tope, y los cuatro invitados aceptan ─ ¿Con cuál juego empezamos? Ya estoy deseando empezar.

─ Pues les aviso que me traje mi consola, y es que me traje toda la colección de Resident Evil para plataforma PS4, incluyendo los remakes que han salido hasta ahora ─ propone Neil.

─ Es una lástima que yo no pueda verlo. Todavía ahora sigo sin dominar correctamente mis apéndices para soltarme las manos o los ojos ─ se lamenta Nosferatu.

─ Pues nos hubieras avisado desde antes, desgraciado. Quédate quieto, Ashford ─ Mr. X se encarga de desatar a Nosferatu y de quitarle la venda de los ojos ─ ¿Mejor?

─ No jodas... ¿De verdad este es el mundo real? ─ Nosferatu se pone a dar vueltas mientras miraba las paredes del apartamento, y los otros monstruos se le quedan viendo con cara de póquer ─ Ya había olvidado lo que se sentía... ¡Y mis manos! ¡Me siento libre!

─ Este tipo de verdad tuvo demasiado tiempo aislado de todo ─ dice Uroboros Mkono entre dientes.

Mientras Nosferatu seguía celebrando su libertad, las otras cuatro abominaciones empezaron con la maratón de juegos, siendo el juego de Umbrella Corps el primero que habían sacado. Como tenían la posibilidad de jugar en línea con otras personas, contactaron con Leon, Natalia Korda y Osmund Saddler, los cuales aceptaron gustosos la oferta y se pusieron a jugar por turnos en distintos escenarios, disfrutando en grande de los niveles y charlando sobre la calidad de los gráficos y cualquier falta que habrían visto con respecto a los distintos argumentos en los escenarios. También se echaban unas risas cuando accidentalmente algún jugador estorbaba a Natalia y ésta se ponía a protestar por la webcam.

─ Pobre niña ─ dice Uroboros Mkono en cuanto pudo controlar sus risas ─. Es muy hábil y se ha ganado mis respetos, pero es que es jodidamente divertido hacerla enfadar así.

─ Miren esto, amigos. Tenemos una solicitud de inclusión ─ señala Mr. X ─. Dice que es de Alice.

─ ¿Alice? ¿Qué Alice? ─ se extraña Némesis.

─ Pues Alice, la que está interpretada por Jovovich.

─ Déjenla en visto. Esa farsante de plagio no es digna de unirse ─ dice Némesis con desdén, y Mr. X hace lo que le dice.

─ Mejor así. Sólo personajes canon se permiten en nuestra comunidad ─ dice Neil alzando su puño.

─ ¿Y qué están haciendo Alfred y Alexia? ¿Por qué no se han conectado todavía? ─ dice Nosferatu extrañado.

─ Es que ellos prefieren unirse a las partidas nocturnas, pues de día están atendiendo el trabajo ─ responde Némesis ─. Yo lo sé porque la semana pasada coincidí con ellos en las rondas nocturnas que Jill y yo hicimos en el juego de Operación Raccoon City, y ellos estaban aclarando aquello cuando Steve Burnside estuvo de curioso preguntándoles.

─ Ya veo. Eso lo explica todo.

Ya con el tema cerrado, los cinco monstruos continúan jugando y poniendo a prueba sus habilidades en los niveles más avanzados del juego. Estaban bastante concentrados en el juego, al punto que no se dieron cuenta que alguien estaba abriendo la puerta. Se trataba de un grupo de tres ladrones, los cuales querían aprovechar que Jill no se encontraba para así efectuar su robo, pero definitivamente no contaban con aquellas horripilantes presencias en la sala.

─ No griten. Esas cosas parecen no haberse dado cuenta de nuestra presencia ─ advierte uno de los ladrones entre susurros ─. Vamos con rapidez y con cautela. Seguramente esa Valentine debe tener joyas y armas de las buenas. La muy jodida se forra muy bien en dinero.

Los otros dos ladrones asienten de acuerdo con el líder y avanzan en silencio, procurando que los monstruos no fuesen a voltear por accidente, puesto que sabían que sería su fin si eso llegaba a ocurrir. Van agachados y dando sus pasos con el mayor cuidado posible, y se sobresaltaban cada vez que alguno de los monstruos se reía por algo que estuviera ocurriendo en el juego. Era la primera vez en sus vidas que tenían tanto miedo a la hora de cometer sus acostumbrado pillajes, pero era lo que había que hacer. Llevaban varias semanas esperando ese momento como para echarse para atrás.

─ Ahora se nos acaba de unir Sherry Birkin. Esa jovencita no aprende ─ dice Mr. X ─. Hace unos dos días le di una lección ejemplarizante sobre cómo es que se juega, y ahora parece que viene por más.

─ Acaban de eliminar a Saddler ─ observa Uroboros Mkono ─. Tal parece que Krauser le ha dado una buena zancadilla al viejo. Eso le pasa por andar presumiendo tanto de ser el mejor boss de todos.

─ Seguro que al rato lo vuelve a intentar para vengarse. Ya lo van a ver ─ dice Némesis al momento de derrotar a un grupo de lickers y hunters ─ ¡Tomen esa! A ver, quiero algo más difícil, que apenas voy calentando...

─ Pues por ahí viene una avanzadilla de Tyrants. Tu deseo se acaba de cumplir, Némesis ─ señala Nosferatu.

─ Por mí perfecto, que los haré puré a todos ¡Estoy ardiendooooo! ─ dice Neil con el mismo tono usado en Revelations 2.

─ Y ahora Lisa también se nos une. Esa chica es de armas tomar... ¡Oh, y ahora también se ha conectado Ada! ¡Y también los hermanos Wesker! ─ dice Némesis.

─ Es la mejor maratón de juego de la historia. Puedo olerlo. Chúpate esa, _Fortnite_ ─ dice Mr. X muy emocionado.

Los ladrones avanzan temerosos y con las armas preparadas. No es como si eso les fuera a servir de algo. Sabían que no funcionarían para detener a las cinco abominaciones, pero era todo lo que tenían a mano en caso de una emergencia. Ya habían hurgado en la habitación de Jill y sustrajeron todas las cosas de valor que podían llevar. Dejaron aquella habitación hecha un caos, pero de alguna manera lograron evitar hacer ruido, y ya estaban preparados para huir de allí.

Todo parecía ir acorde a lo planeado, pero uno de los ladrones empuja accidentalmente una mesita en la que había una maceta con una hierba roja, la cual se tambalea peligrosamente y cae. El ladrón milagrosamente consigue parar la caída, pero en ello se desestabiliza el botín que iba cargando, y aquello sí consigue caer al suelo con estrépito.

─ Ay, madre.

Némesis, Uroboros Mkono, Mr. X, Nosferatu y Neil Fisher voltean a mirar, encontrando así a los tres ladrones que instantáneamente palidecen al saberse descubiertos por aquellas abominaciones. Se disponen a dirigirse a la puerta para huir, pero Némesis usa uno de sus tentáculos para cerrarla, cortando así el paso.

─ Mierda. Ahora sí que estamos ─ dice uno de los ladrones.

─ ¡GRROOOOOAAAAHHHH! ─ el rugido de Némesis es como fuera una orden de ataque para los demás monstruos.

Nosferatu usa sus apéndices para atacar con gran ferocidad, a lo que los ladrones empiezan a correr despavoridos. El primero de ellos es rápidamente capturado por Uroboros Mkono, quedando inmediatamente fuera de combate. Los dos restantes se metieron nuevamente en la habitación de Jill, y Némesis, al entrar también, se queda atónito al ver el desastre en que había quedado reducido.

─ ¡Desgraciados! ¿Tienen idea del esfuerzo que me requiere limpiar esta habitación y ordenar todas las prendas de Jill en el orden correcto? Me va a matar en cuanto vuelva si ve todo esto así.

─ No si yo te mato primero ─ el líder de los criminales saca un gatling que Jill tenía guardado, y enseguida le empieza a disparar como loco ─ ¡Muere, fenómeno!

Némesis es atrapado de forma sorpresiva ante la ráfaga de balas que no solo lo golpean a él, sino que también destroza la pared y hace añicos todo lo que está cerca: Diplomas, retratos, placas, figuras decorativas, plantas, jarrones, un reloj... En fin, la cosa es que el criminal, en su desesperación por acabar con Némesis, estaba perfectamente dispuesto a destruirlo todo.

Némesis estaba incapacitado para moverse mientras era empujado hacia atrás rápidamente por la ráfaga de balas que lo golpeaban con una fuerza mucho más intensa en comparación con cualquier arma convencional, incluso las que normalmente se usan en una guerra, pero la verdad era que no estaba siendo realmente dañado, y su vida no peligraba en absoluto, pero los criminales estaban seguros de ser capaces de eliminarlo de esa manera.

─ ¡Muere, muere, muere, muere, muere, muere! ─ dice el acompañante del líder.

En cuanto a Nosferatu, Neil, Uroboros Mkono y Mr. X, ellos no se atrevían a entrar a la habitación debido a que también se verían atrapados por los disparos frenéticos con el gatling.

─ Creen que se están luciendo, pero lo van a pasar putas en cuanto Némesis se libere ─ señala Mr. X.

─ Estos desgraciados tendrán el penoso honor de conocer la ira del Neme ─ apoya Nosferatu.

Tenían que encontrar otra manera de llegar hasta los ladrones y capturarlos, y entonces a Mkono se le ocurre una idea: Se disuelve en el suelo y envía a sus "gusanos" negros para que lo hiciesen aparecer justo detrás de los ladrones, y estos no se dan cuenta, a causa de su empecinamiento por querer eliminar a Némesis.

─ Muy bien pensado ─ dice Neil entre dientes.

Antes de que los criminales tuvieran la oportunidad de hacer nada, Uroboros Mkono los captura y desarma, permitiendo que Némesis tuviera libertad de movimiento, cosa que los ladrones recordarían por el resto de su vida, pues el monstruo estaba furioso al ver lo que ocurrió con la habitación de Jill.

─ Ahora sí que se pasaron de la raya. Espero que estén listos para sufrir las consecuencias.

Los ladrones estaban tan asustados que no consiguen evitar orinarse encima. Tenían ganas de llorar mientras veían a Némesis acercarse y sacando sus tentáculos. Estaban viendo la muerte respirándoles en toda la cara.

─ Por favor no nos mates ─ dice uno de los ladrones como si suplicara por un milagro.

─ ¿Matarlos? No se consideren tan afortunados ─ responde Némesis con furia ─. Ahora ustedes tres van a limpiar y arreglar TODA ESTA MIERDA. Los quiero en acción ahora mismo, o de lo contrario los convertiré en cobayas de experimentación para el doctor Marcus, que últimamente se anda quejando de que no llegan muchos sujetos para experimentar con los nuevos parásitos y químicos que le han llegado.

Los ladrones finalmente ceden al llanto por el miedo, y al ser soltados (previa instrucción de Némesis), empezaron a recoger todo el desastre que habían hecho con la habitación, y también tienen que comprar (con su propio dinero, pues ni Némesis ni sus monstruosos compañeros quisieron ayudar) todas las piezas de repuesto y los materiales para reponer y pintar la pared, intentando que la pintura coincida a la perfección con la que ya estaba. Se supone que iban para robar, y ahora estaban haciendo el trabajo más pesado que hayan hecho en sus vidas, y encima pagando para hacerlo. Realmente robar allí había sido el mayor error de sus vidas.

* * *

 **Dos días después**

Némesis estaba pasando la aspiradora por la casa, manteniendo la impecable higiene que tanto él como Jill tanto apreciaban allí. Su seguridad de que esos criminales no volverían era absoluta, puesto que el susto que se llevaron esos sujetos claramente los marcaría de por vida. En cuanto termina la limpieza y se cerciora que todo estaba en orden, aparece Jill con su maleta, y Némesis se ofrece para cargar el equipaje hasta la habitación de su compañera.

─ ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje con Redfield?

─ Muy bien, Neme. La playa ha estado divertida, y también nos dedicamos a disfrutar de los tours por el bosque de palmeras y por el casco colonial del balneario ─ Némesis asiente tranquilamente, y Jill se sienta en su cama ─ ¿Y qué me cuentas tú? ¿Pasaste horas enteras jugando en línea con tus amigos?

─ Sí, y también supe que Spencer acaba de crear una página para subir gameplays, y que va a empezar con los primeros juegos sacados por la PS1.

─ ¿Y ese viejo todavía es capaz de mover los dedos? ─ Némesis asiente divertido ─. Es increíble que hay gente capaz de retar sus propios límites, aunque me imagino que querrá contactar con algunos de ustedes para que también suban sus juegos en aquella página, porque de verdad le será imposible que lo haga él solo.

─ En efecto. Ayer me llamó y me hizo la propuesta, y yo acepté porque pensé que sería divertido.

Némesis y Jill se ríen durante un rato, y luego Némesis se ofrece para hacer el almuerzo, aunque se detiene cuando oye a Jill olfatear algo en el aire.

─ Es extraño...

─ ¿Ocurre algo, Jill?

─ No me lo vas a creer, pero es que huele como a pintura. Pareciera que han pintado recientemente ─ dice Jill, y Némesis se pone un poco nervioso.

─ A lo mejor son los vecinos de abajo. Recuerda que cada vez que cocinan, aquí se siente el olor como si estuvieran cocinando a nuestro lado.

Jill se encoge de hombros y decide creer en lo que su amigo dice. Había sido una mentira bastante ingeniosa, y Némesis sentía que podría respirar tranquilo, pensando que Jill no se daría cuenta de lo que pasó en su habitación.

 **Fin**

* * *

¡Listo! ¿Qué les parece este OS? Es raro a más no poder hacer una historia con Jill y Némesis como compañeros de piso, lo sé, pero pensé que sería divertido hacerlo así. Como sea, es momento de que ustedes den sus opiniones al respecto, les deseo una feliz Navidad y nos vemos en otra ocasión.

Hasta otra


End file.
